


Colin Farrell Wants Too Much Money

by gemini_melia



Category: Kiss Kiss Bang Bang (2005)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-04
Updated: 2010-11-04
Packaged: 2019-04-14 07:43:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14131377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemini_melia/pseuds/gemini_melia
Summary: What Perry thought of Harry before "The Party."





	Colin Farrell Wants Too Much Money

**Author's Note:**

> Moving my few fics over from LJ.

Dabney's smug face was half-hidden behind a fat plume of cigar smoke. He must have found what he was looking for in New York or else he'd be sucking down a string of cigarettes like they were candy. But no, that fat Cuban had victory written all over it - and he savored every draw.

"I take it you found your guy?" Perry asked, uninterested. He knew why Dabney had called him, he knew what was coming.

What is it with Hollywood and P.I. movies? Perry thought. There had been a string of them lately and for what felt like the hundredth time, Dabney was calling him in for a job. He would have to teach some schmuck with an inflated ego the sad truth of real life detective work. He felt a headache already at the thought of trying to tamp down yet another noir complex.

"Oh yeah we found him, Perry. He’ll be coming out to LA next week, " said Dabney, pointing his cigar at Perry, the end soggy and mangled from sitting clamped between his teeth. "And I think you'll even like him."

Perry quirked an eyebrow, mildly intrigued but keeping up his façade of cool boredom. The last thing he needed from Dabney was an ‘I told you so.’

"And why's that Dab, hm? Last I knew your interests were entirely in the female department."

Dabney leered at him sarcastically, mildly annoyed but willing to let it slide. This new guy must be a real gem. "You're just a class-act comedianne arn't you? But seriously I think this guy's your type."

"A flaming homosexual? Well, damn Dabney you know me too well. Sign me up, quick!" Perry rolled his eyes and waved down their waiter for another scotch.

"I can just tell, Perry. You know how some people can just sense it."

"Oh yeah I know. But let the record show that your gaydar is far from functional."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Dabney was turning pink and tried to hide it behind a cloud of smoke.

"Oh don't pull that, Shaw. Everyone remembers that little trip to San Francisco last summer," Perry said, eyes on the waiter's ass as he dropped off a fresh drink, tossed a wink over his shoulder and sauntered back to the bar. "Though I will admit, he tucked very well. And those breasts could have come from the finest plastic surgeon in town."

Perry couldn't help but laugh when Dabney was at a loss for words, left gaping like an angry smoking fish.

While Perry tried to hide his mirth behind his glass, Dabney finished his cigar and angrily stubbed it in a crystal ash tray between them.  
”Fine, fine,” Perry wheezed as he caught his breath. "Lets see this stunning example of homosexuality."

Dabney pulled a glossy shot from an envelope and tossed it across the table where it spun around to meet Perry. He looked at the photo closely. Dabney's gaydar left something to be desired – but the man wasn't unattractive. His large brown eyes belonged to a child, curious and naïve as he looked into the camera. His messy dark hair lacked the carefully tousled bedhead look that most guys he knew attempted. But it was still sexy as hell, so maybe he was just that good. 

There was a glint in his eyes, though, that held Perry’s gaze longer than usual. He couldn’t quite place his finger on what it was, but he knew for sure this mystery man wasn’t a Hollywood type. Breaking himself away from his contemplation, Perry gave the photo a once-over. Nice lips, nice hair, nice eyes. 

"Name?" he asked with a practiced skepticism in his voice, if only to piss off his boss.

"Uhm...Lockhart. Harry Lockhart," Dabney read off after rifling through some paperwork.

”You sure know how to chose ‘em, Dabney,” Perry said, face completely passive, leaving Dabney almost literally hanging, clueless as to whether he was serious or not. 

With one last look at the oddly compelling brunet, Perry raised his scotch to his lips before saying, "Oh yeah, he's gay all right."

Perry smirked, raising his scotch in toast as Dabney leered victoriously and chuckled darkly back.


End file.
